tips_to_be_a_pro_on_growtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tips to be a Pro on Growtopia Wikia
'Here is some tips to be a Pro in Growtopia' Here is some tips for you to be a pro on Growtopia to be a good player not to be a scamer the most important word in growtopia is (Trust) '''cause if you are trusted then can give you items seeds or some cloths or block cause your your good posture and being a freindly player. '''Update (1.2) will be on August 23,2015 Current version (1.1) = Tip no. (1.1) The begining If you are new in GT you needs to do fist is to create your random world cause you only need have some seeds there and to earn only 50 gems.Next if you have 50 gems buy your 1st small lock and next is to create your own farming world and place the small lock.Then place the small lock at the top of the exit door and make sure you put block on each side of the Exit door were the small lock is covering the blocks cause of the player who get in will stuck cause you are the only one who have acss on your small lock.Then next make sure you have Rock and Dirt seeds '''to make grass tree and harvest it and plant it again and again etc. to have '''200 grass seeds then go exit and go to Pupular shop or world then go yell to players that you sell 200 seeds.Then trade the player with your seeds then he must pay 1 World lock '''to have your 1st world lock in GT then go back to your farming world then place your world lock everywere to lock your world and you have only acess to destroy and build. '''Tip no. (1.2) Get more World lock To get more world lock here's a tip for you 1st you need a freind that you can trust very much then give him acess to your world then you 2 will go farm to your world and get some gems ans some seeds the plant it then harvest etc. Then if you have 50 Gems buy seeds pack and plant it if the rarity is higher you can go and build your shop in building your shop you need (Random blocks,house entrance door,sign) is the main items you need to bild your shop.You will drop the items inside the entrance door were players cant get the items then set up the price by taping the puch then it wll turn into a wrench '''then set up your prize to 1Wl or 1Hl or 1Bl and 1Sl '''WL means world lock Hl means huge lock Bl mean big lock and Sl means small lock that is the greatest tips thant you can have to get more wl. Tip no. (1.3) Buying the right item If you are asking what are the right tips to buy items. Well you come up to the right wikka 1st when you are buying items at the shop make sure you have wl to pay cause some of the shops only acept pure.Pure means paying right (example:1wl pure) '''means pay only 1wl pay right whats the sign says.Then is you saw some shop witch is a little place for public and dosnt have a sign says pay pure well you come up to the right shop unless is the owner is selling noob items a lower rarity if you saw some cool items at there you can offer the owner make sure you offer some '''high rarity for him to acept youe offer.Or if you are not a scamer you can hired your self as a worker at the shop to help him earn money make sure you dont take any items unless the owner gives your payment. Tip no. (1.4) Help players with no scam You can help players by helping brek if you saw some world or shop with a sign say help brek go ahead and break some players says that breaking is to boaring but they dont know by breking then can earn xp to if the are lvl 20 then can broadcast '''to players even that you dint take some items or gems you earned xp whick is good to me.Next is some worlds that needs help they pay wl if you are finish breking some are broadcasting that they need help to break they pay wl example:(I need 2 workers to brek get payed of wl) some of worlds that can give you acess for helping him or her by breking blocks if you can be '''trustable. Tip no. (1.5) Right way to talk So you are taking to your freinds or player you need to talk normal and with kindnes and with respect 'Comment list:' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse